uji nyali
by Uta Masaki
Summary: Akatsuki diundang oleh yondaime hokage & godaime hokage untuk mengikuti acara uji nyali & camping,ehh malah ketemu sama kuchisake onna & bloody mary  Chapter 7, update! riviews plis! flame tidak diterima!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna san!akhirnya author kembali dari HIATUS yang menurut author cuukup lama(readers:baru sadar loe?)untuk para senpai senpai kalo ada penulisan yang salah(author senpai:ya ya gk apa)maklum masih baru

DISCLAIMER:Naruto itu punya itu tuh mas mas kishimoto ituu

WARNING:OOC,OC,ANEH,GK JELAS,mungkin ada UKE dikit

GENRE:Nggg...gk tw baca aja dulu baru tentuin

Don't like don't read!R&R,FLAME?SILAHKANN!AUTHOR MASIH BARU JADI BUTUH KRITIKAN DARI PARA SENPAI!

Akatsuki tetap AKATSUKI!

Di gua yang apek nan bau nan sumpek nan kotor,tinggalah sebuah makhluk yang gk jelas asal yang lagi baca majalah bo**p,ada yang lagi main2 origami,ada yang lagi berfotosintetis,ada yang lagi ngasih makan ikan,make krim keriput,melakukan ritual,ngitung duit hasil korup,ada yang lagi teriak2 gaje "Tobi anak baik!",ledakin pohon pohon di hutan sekitar gua,main barbie kalian pasti tau siapa mereka!(readers:hah?gak juga tuh!mang siapa aja? Author:ya elah payah amat sih loe!gitu doang gak tau! Readers:ya makanya kasih tau!author BAKA!)okeehh yang gak lain namanya adalah:

si bo**p

si origami

si fotosintetis

si ikan

si keriput

si hamba D.J(Dewa Jashin)

si tukang korupsi

si anak baik

si noordin markotop!

si barbie

TBC,TBC,TBC

Author:fiuuh,chapter 1 finished!lagi gk bisa ngetik,ada di mobil ssiiiih!

Readers:siapa suruh ngetik di mobil!

Author:e he he he,biar gk bosen ajah sih!lagi puasa tapi gk laper aneh!

Readers:bagus lah!

Pain:heh w mw protes!knp w jd sk majalah bo**p?

Authors:biarlah!disini kan author & sutradara na w!

Pain:-sweetdrop-biarlah! W jg dpt enk liat liat cwk2 sekseah gituhh!

Authors:-sweetdrop-ja ne! Tunggu di chapter 2 yayaya!


	2. Chapter 2

KONNICHIWA,MINNA SAN!(TERIAK TERIAK GAJE)NAH NAH AUTHOR KEMBALI GK WARAS!MAKACIH UNTUK RIVIEW & FLAMENYA _!

DISCLAIMER:Naruto ituuh punya mas mas Kishimotoo ituuh!

WARNING:OOC,OC,LEBAY,UKE dikit

GENRE:Ini mungkin ya..MUNGKIN fanfic humor & horror

Dont't like,don't read!R&R?WAJIB(jitaked!)

Akatsuki tetap AKATSUKI

"Leader sama!" teriak cowok setengah cewek sambil berlari dengan gaya S-L-O-W M-O-T-I-O-N

"Hngg?apa sih lo?ganggu w baca majalah bo**p aja!lagian kemana 'un' lo yang gaje ituhh?"

"Oh iya ya,un!aku lupa,un!"sahut cowok setengah cewek itu yang bernama Deidara

"..."si leader yang bernama pain itu sweetdroped...

"jadi napa lo teria teriak manggil KETUA yang GANTENG nan IMUT nan BAIK ini?" kata pain dengan suara yang amat sangat keras dan dapat di dengar oleh seluruh anggota akatsuki

Deidara yang ada di depan pain langsung pingsan,konan yang lagi ngelipet kertas origami malah ngelipet tangannya sendiri,zetsu yang lagi berfotosintetis langsung layu,kisame yang lagi ngasih makan ikan ikan malah jadi makanan ikannya,itachi nambah keriput,sasori malah jadinya ngegunting rambut barbienya,hidan langsung jadi tumbal D.J nya,kakuzu yang ngitungin duit hasil korupnya malah ngerobekin duitnya secara gk sengaja,tobi malah tepar di tempat

"Nggg...sebenernya kita diundang sama yondaime hokage sama & godaime hokage un, untuk datang ke konoha karena ada kegiatan uji nyali,dan camping,un..."kata Deidara yang udah bangun dari pingsannya

"BAKA!kenapa gk ngomong dari tadi biar w gk usah bernarsis ria?"teriak pain sangat gajeeeh

"Lha wong dari tadi pengen ngomong ora sido sido,un!"teriak Deidara pake logat JAWAnya(author 'kan orang jawa he he he)

"Okeeeh! Ayo kita siap siap ke konoha!"

TBC TBC TBC

AUTHOR:Nya ha ha!bersambung ke chapters 3!nya ha ha!

Minato:kayakna aku bakal muncul di chapters 3 deh?ya gk no?

AUTHOR:Kyaaaaa!minato sama!kamu mampir ke TBC ku!

Minato:Uta no utau dah gk waras -_-...sweetdroped


	3. Chapter 3

HYAAH!KONNICHIWA!CHAPTERS 3 COMIIING!ARIGATOU UNTUK RIVIEWNYA!

DISCLAIMER:Mas mas,sini mas,namanya KISHIMOTO ya?

WARNING:OOC,OC,LEBAY,ABAL

GENRE:Kini sudah ditentukan genrenya adalah humor & horror

Don't like,don't read!riviews please?

Akatsuki tetap AKATSUKI

TOK TOK!

"Masuk!"teriak seorang lelaki berambut kuning,sang hokage ke 4

"permisi hokage sama..."sahut seorang kunoichi berambut hitam di kuncir kuda dengan mata emeraldnya

"Oh kamu uta,apakah sudah kau sampaikan undangannya kepada akatsuki?"

"sudah,hokage sama...deidara yang menerima undangannya"

"Ooo..baiklah kalau begitu,aku berharap mereka mau datang"

~###**************###~

"Semuanya udah siapp?"teriak pain amat sangat gaje

"SIAP!"semuanya menjawab minus pain

"OKEHH!LET'S GO TO KONOHA!

SKIP aja yah?

"Uwohhhh!i..ini b..be..beneran d..desa ..oh..a?"tanya pain dengan nada takut(Author:huuu!payah ketua kok penakut?*di rinnegan*)

"Entahlah...terakhir kali ke sini gaka kayak gini sih"jawab konan santai~(Author:seharusnya ketua tuh kayak konan!*di chibaku tensei*)

"Hii~'masa komplek uchiha w jadi kayak keadaan di desa sih?"itachi langsung nyambung

"Un,aku takut un...kamu dimana danna,un?"tanya deidara yang ukenya mulai kambuh

"WAT DE PAK!WAT DE HELL?WAT GONG ON IN HIRI!(baca:what the f**k!what the hell?what going on in here!)

Tobi histeris lebay and so pasti bahasa inggris nan amburadul

"Oh kalian sudah datang..."sapa kunoichi berambut hitam kuncir kuda(uta)

"ngg?AAHHHHH!AKATSUKI!"teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan kunoichi berambut pink bersamaan

"Oh,kau naruto dan ngg..hai jelek"kata pain

"Apa kau bilang?"balas seorang kunoichi berambut pink yang bernama sakura

"Oh..tidak aku tidak bilang apa apa.."jawab pain santai

"Ngomong ngomong ada apa dengan desa konoha?"tanya sasori

"Oh..kami hanya mendekorasinya untuk acara uji nyalinya"jawab uta

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada hantunya beneran,un?"

"Entahlah...kalau bisa selamat baguslah..."jawab uta

"Berarti beneran ada dong..?"tanya pain

"Tau ah,tanya aja sama bokapnya Naruto tentang legenda desa konoha"jawab uta mulai jengkel

"Ha ha ha...disini emang ada penunggunya!"minato tiba tiba muncul kayak setan *di rasengan*

"Hah tou-san gak bilang sama aku!"naruto mulai kambuh nih gilanya"..."

"Biarlah,kalau aku bilang kamu bisa takut,di rumah aja kalo mau bobo minta temenin sama oka-san dulu,bacain cerita lah,nyanyiin lagu nina bobo lah,kadang aja minta bobo sama tou-san & oka-san alasannya 'lagi takut tidur sendiri ada hantu di kamar naru'hi hi hi"jawab minato sambil ngebuka kedok naruto(Author:gya ha ha!aku aja tidur sendiri umurku kan masih 11 tahun tanggal 1 maret ntar 12,naru kalah umur loe aja udah 16!)

"Hmph!"semua akatsuki,uta,dan sakura nahan tawa

"TOU-SAN!"naruto marah+malu mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus

"Apa naru?"tanya minato sambil ketawa

"Kenapa kau buka kedokku?"naruto was was

"Biar semuanya tau dirumah kamu tuh anak manja"jawab minato santai

"Hey sudahlah tidak baik bertengkar,lagian apa siapa sih penunggunya?"sakura bertanya sambil melerai anak & bokap yang udah kayak anak kecil rebutan makan es krim

"KUCHISAKE ONNA & BLOODY MARY"jawab minato

TBC,TBC,TBC

Author:chapter 3 luamyan panjang ya...

Naruto:kenapa aku dibuat kayak anka manja dasar author geblek?

Author:biarin!biar ada humornya dikit..

Minato:uta aku ada permintaan nih...

Author:kyaaa!katakan saja!

Minato:-sweetdroped-masukin aku lebih banyak lagi dong?

Author:tentu saja!sebagai adik yang baik kepada kak minato!

Minato:aku nggak pernah jadi kakakmu...(ngacir)

Author:minato nii-san kejam!

Naruto:kasian deh lo!ditinggal sama bokap gua!

Author:-deathglare-juho soshiken!

Naruto:itu kan jurus my sweaty hinata!(ngacir)

Hinata:ada apa ya?sepertinya ada yang memanggilku?

Author:ng?tidak kok!ja ne sampai jumpa di chapters 4!


	4. Chapter 4

HUA HAHAAAHAHA!AUTHOR GAJE KEMBALI GAJE MEMBAWA FIC GAJE!(READERS:-SWEETDROPED-)Y UDAH KITA MULAI AJAAAAAAAA!

DISCLAIMER:Hooo...ternyata yang buat naruto masashi kishimoto toh..

WARNING:OOC,OC,AU iya apagk ya?

GENRE:Horror & humor garing

DON'T LIKE,DON'READ!RIVIEWS?BOLEH AJA

"KUCHISAKE ONNA & BLOODY MARY"jawab Minato dengan wajah mengerikannya

"GLEK!"semuanya ketekutan

"h-hey a-apa bb-bener t-tuh?"itachi nanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan tingkat jonin?

"apanya yang bener?"kushina dateng kayak kuntil hi hi hi(*ngeluarin naginata*)

"cerita tentang kuchisake onna & bloody mary itu loh..."minato jawab santai *santai belum lengkap tanpa silver queen~*

"Ooooh...kalo itu sih aku pernah ngeliat si bloody marynya"kushina

"Nani?kamu belum pernah cerita sama aku?"

"Kushina-san boong ya?"konan nimbrung

"Gak kok,mau tau ceritanya?"kushina menawarkan diri

"Hai!"semuanya angguk angguk,geleng gele(serang author!)

FLASHBACK:ON

Mikoto:kushina kamu mauu tau cara biar bisa ngeliat bloody mary gak?

Kushina:hoo...kamu tau caranya?gimana gimana?

Mikoto:ngg...caranya kamu masuk ke kamar mandi trus lampunya dimatiin bawa lilin trus kamu panggil nama dia 3 kali dalam 3 waktu

Kushina:nee...3 kali 3 waktu maksudnya gimana?

Mikoto:hhaah...sebut nama dia 3 kali trus matiin tuh lilin 3 kali berturut turut

Kushina:ooooh...gitu ya?ntar aku coba ah...

Mikoto:kamu gak takut?katanya sih hana meninggal gara gara bloody mary itu

Kushina:gak apa,aku meninggal juga gak ada yang nangis kok

Mikoto:kenapa kamu bicara begitu?tentu saja aku akan menangis begitu juga si minato

Kushina:minato?dia kan bukan siapa siapaku

Mikoto:berarti kau menganggapku seperti itu?

Kushina:bukan begitu,dia...(belum selesai berbicara)

Mikoto:hey...kalau kamu meninggal tentu minato akan menangis melebihi aku...

Kushina:ng kenapa?

Mikoto:karena dia...ah sudahlah lupakan saja!

Kushina:?

Malam sudah tiba,semua makhluk hidup telah terlelap kecuali 1 makhluk aneh ini...(siapa hayo?)

Kushina:oh..sudah jam 10 malam...sebaiknya sekarang saja

Bloody mary bloody mary bloody mary

Syut(lilin ditiup)

Kushina:ng?apa ini?seperti jus?ah sudahlah

Bloody mary bloody mary bloody mary

Syut

Kushina:kok ada jus lagi sih?jangan jangan dari bloody mary?keren!

Bloody mary bloody mary bloody mary

Syut

Kushina:ada lagi!tunggu siapa di belakangku?jangan jangan...

(di belakang kushina adalah bloody mary)

Kushina:hyat!(menyayat dengan naginata)

Bloody mary menghilang

Kushina:heee...kemana bloody marynya?

Dan begitulah,kushina tidak sadar kalau dia telah menghilangkannya

FLASHBACK:OF

"Dan begitulah..."

"ooooo...":

"Berarti bloody mary sudah tidak ada lagi?karena kushina-san menghilangkannya?"

"Tidak sakura...dia hanya hilang karena kushina...tapi dia masih ada jika kita panggil"minato menjawab ala hokage(emang hokage!)

"Auk ah!akatsuki kita akan pulang!tidak jadi ikut camping!"pain sewot

"Oto-san,bilang pada warga desa kalau camping & uji nyali dibatalkan!"naruto sewot kayak pain

"BILANG AJA TAKUT!"semua serempak nyorakin pain sama naruto

"Tidak takut kok!ya udah aku ikut uji nyali!"narupain serempak

"Baiklah...kita lihat saja nanti..."

TBC,TBC,TBC

Minato:apanya yang banyak!

Author:huaa...minato nii-san maafkan akuu!

Minato:tidak!dasar adik durhaka!

Author:jangan tinggalkan akuuu!(lebay)

Readers:-sweetdroped-


	5. Chapter 5

ALO~! SAYA KEMABALI LAGI~! YOSH, CHAPTER 5 SILAHKAN DIBACA..!

DISCLAIMER: TEET TOOT TEET TOOT -?- "AMPUUN! SAYA NGAKU

SAYA BUKAN PEMILIK NARUTO!"

GENRE: HUMOR & HORROR

WARNING: OOC, OC, ABAL, ANEH, GAJE DLL.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RIVIEW PLEASE!

Saat uji nyali sudah dimulai, Pein dan Naruto telihat ketakutan.

"Naruto, apa kau yakin ingin tetap mengikuti uji nyali ini?" tanya Kushina yang ada di sebelah Naruto.

"Kaa-san, aku ini sudah berumur 17 tahun. Masa' uji nyali kayak gini aja takut!" Naruto mengela untuk menutupi ketakutannya.

"Oh, baguslah. Kaa-san ke tempat tou-san dulu ya." Kata Kushina sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"Duh, gimana nih. Aku takut kalo ketemu sama Bloddy mary & kuchisake onna!" batin Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun..." tiba tiba seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang berwarna indigo menoel noel bahu Naruto yang berhasil membuat Naruto...

"Gyaaaaa! Eh setan, eh monyong, eh jarum suntik, eh kebo kutil, eh cepret!" Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"G-gomen..." Hinata meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa apa Hinata-chan, jadi ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Eee... a-ano... uh... uh..." 'hyyung.. bruk!' Hinata pingsan di tempat.

"Loh, Hinata-chan?" Naruto menabok pipi Hinata untuk membangunkan Hinata.

"kaiten!" tiba tiba ada pusaran chakra yang mengenai Naruto dan berhasil membuat Naruto terpental.

"Wadaww! Duh... itai.." ringis Naruto sambil mengelus elus pantatnya.

"Jangan sembarangan menabok Hinata-sama!" omel Neji yang langsung mengangkat Hinata ala bridal style dan langsung membawa Hinata pergi. Naruto hanya bisa cengo.

"Minna, mohon perhatiannya!" kata Minato lewat pengeras suara, authot lupa namanya. Lalu semuanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah Minato. Terutama para kunoichi, ada yang sampai mimisan, kena DBD –lha?-, kejang kejang lah. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, terpancarlah aura membunuh dari seseorang dibelakang Minato.

"Glek! Kushina sudah mulai berubah menjadi habanero! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" batin Minato yang sudah gelagapan & ketakutan.

"Minna! Dengarkan saya saja! Jangan pandang saya sampai mimisan dll geto dehhhh –sweetdrop-" Minato mulai bernarsis ria yang membuat semuanya sweetdrop dan mimisan dll-nya berhenti seketika.

"Yak! Begitu bagus! Di uji nyali ini, kalian akan memasuki hutan yang bernama "the forest of death" yang sudah didekorasi untuk dibuat makin menyeramkan dan kalian akan memasuki kamar mandi yang katanya disitu adalah legenda dari Bloody mary. Dan kami akan memberikan petanya kepada kalian. Selamat bersenang senang atau lebih tepatnya bertakut takut ria." Minato penjelasannya dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Semuanya! Kalian akan mengambil jalur yang berbeda beda. Dan kalian tidak akan bertemu. Kalian baru akan bertemui di garis finish!" kata Kakashi tiba tiba.

"T-tidak akan bisa bertemu?" tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Hahaha, ini akan menjadi menyenangkan." Pikir Konan.

"Uh... coba boleh berpasangan dengan danna, un!" pikir Deidara sambil melirik dannanya

"Amina amina amina amina amina." Hidan berdoa kepada DJ (Dewa Jashin).

"Kira kira kalau sampai di garis finish duluan, bisa dapet uang gak ya?" Kakuzu mikir sambil senyam senyum.

"Aduh... kayaknya aku ngaku aja deh kalau aku takut. Daripada aku mati! Tapi sebagai ketua, aku harus berani!" pikir Pein yang tiba tiba matanya bersinar sinar yang membuat orang lain melihatnya jadi merasa heran.

Tiba tiba lampu yang menyala disekitar desa konoha padam begitu saja, dan sekarang desa konoha trlihat menakutkan. Dan sekarang semua orang di desa konoha terlihat uring uringan mencari teman, keluarga dll. Sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan Naruto.

"G-gawat, ini dimana sih. Heran." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan mencari jalan kerumahnya, tapi bukannya ia berjalan kerumah malah ia berjalan menuju 'the forest of death'.

"Kok jadi semakin gelap ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dan terus berjalan memasuki hutan.

"Heh, bocah!" tiba tiba ada suara dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Apa kyuu?" tanya Naruto pada suara itu. Ternyata yang berbicara adalah Kyuubi, siluman berekor 9 yang 16 tahun lalu menyerang konoha yang akhirnya disegel oleh hokage ketiga di tubuh Naruto.

"Kamu itu bodoh sekali, sangat bodoh!" omel Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Apa kuasamu berbicara seperti itu! Memang apa yang membuatmu mengataiku bodoh?" bentak Naruto.

"Kau sudah memasuki 'the forest of death' bodoh!" omel Kyuubi lagi.

"Uapaaaaa! Darimana kau tau Kyuubi?" Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Kamu bodoh ya, tidak bisa merasakan sensasi jebakan berchakra." Kyuubi berkata dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Huh, kalau begini mau bagaimana lagi. Yah, mesti dijalani... hi~!" Naruto teru berjalan dan berjalan sampai dia merasa kecapekan. Dan ia menemukan sebuah pos kecil dan beristirahat disitu.

"Hadoh, capek bener. Sayang gak bawa minum." Dumel Naruto, lalu dia berbaring untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Saat kepalanya ingin bersandar, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang empuk di sekitar kepalanya.

"Ng, kok rasanya empuk ya?" Naruto melirik ke belakang dan akhirnya..

"Gyaaaaa! Mayat cewek cantik! -?-" ternyata Naruto bersandar di perut mayat perempuan itu, padahal mayat itu bohongan.

Mari kita intip keadaan Pein

"Makin lama makin nyasar aja gw." Pein berbicara sendiri. Saat Pein berjalan, ternyata dia memasuki kawasan terlarang yang katanya disitu ada yang meninggal dengan keadaan mulut yang robek. Tiba tiba di depan Pein ada seorang wanita yang mengenakan masker bedah.

"Wah neng, nyasar ya?" tanya Pein dengan nada menggoda. Lalu perempuan itu merespon dengan pertanyaan aneh.

"Watashi kirei?" tanya perempuan itu yang artinya adalah 'apakah aku cantik?'.

"Wah, neng bicara apa sih. Tentu saja neng cantik." Lagi llagi Pein menggoda perempuan itu. Sesaat kemudian perempuan itu membuka masker bedahnya dan bertanya lagi.

"Koredemo?" tanyanya lagi yang artinya 'walaupun seperti ini?'. Perempuan itu menunjukan wajahnya yang tadi ditutupi masker dan terlihatlah mulut wanita itu robek. Sontak Pein langsun ketakutan.

"Neng, wajah neng jelek kalau begitu.." Pein berlari tapi sayangnya wanita itu sudah mendahuluinya.

"Shinda!" perempuan itu berkata 'mati' kepada Pein dan langsung menusukan gunting ke perut Pein. Dan nyawa Pein tidak tertolong...

TBC

Author: sekian lama g dilanjutin akhirnya dilanjutin juga.

Pein: woy, kenapa w dibuat mati?

Author: gw g buat lo mati kok. Yang buat lo mati yuh dia *nunjuk kuchisake onna*

Pein: -bergidik ngeri ketika melihat kalau kuchisake onna sedang tidak menggunakan masker*

Aurhor: riview ya!


	6. Chapter 6

E... ETO, MAAF LAMA UPDATE YA~! XD

CHAPTER 6, INI DIAAA~!

DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAN

GENRE: HORROR.

WARNING: OOC, OC, agak AU, DLL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RIVIEW PLEASE!

Pein yang malang, mati mengenaskan….

Di chapter ini, tentu saja ada korban selanjutnya.

Lihat keadaan Konan yang daritadi nyasar ke kamar mandi. Dia terlihat biasa saja.

"Uh… dimana sih pintu keluar toilet ini! Daritadi mondar mandir ga ketemu ketemu!" Konan daritadi mondar mandir, gimana ketemu coba? Kamar mandinya aja labirin! Pasti serem tuh.

"Haah… haah… ga ketemu ketemu. Daripada ga ada kerjaan mending gw ngapain ya?" Tanya Konan pada diriku sendiri.

"Ah! Kata Kushina-san kalo ngomong Bloody mary 9 kali, bakal keluar Bloody mary-nya! Coba ah!" Konan berlari ke arah cermin dan mulai menyebut namanya 9 kali.

"Mana Bloody mary-nya? Ga ada tuh…" Konan penasaran, tiba tiba di depannya ada seorang perempuan menggunakan baju pernikahan yang berlumuran darah.

"Akh!" Konan tertegun kaget, lalu Bloody mary segera menyayat leher Konan, Konan mati menenaskan karena melakukan percobaan tidak berguna itu…

Lihat keadaan Deidara, Sasori dan Itachi.

"Kakashi nipu kita, katanya kita ga bakal bisa ketemu sebelum garis finish!" dumel Itachi.

"Auk deh, terserah dia aja." Kata Sasori masa bodo.

"Danna keren, un~!" pipi Deidara memerah setelah mendengar kata kata Sasori tadi.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya menemukan tempat yang penuh kunang kunang.

"Eh, kita foto yuk un!" ajak Deidara sambil mengeluarkan kameranya.

"Sejak kapan lo punya kamera?" Tanya Itachi.

"Dari dulu, un!"

"Dapet darimana?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Nyolong dari Kakuzu un!" jawab Deidara.

"Pantes Kakuzu nangis nangis waktu itu.." piker Sasori dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Ayo foto un!" ajak Deidara lagi.

"Chesee!" mereka bertiga foto foto ria.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat!" kata Itahi tiba tiba.

"Apa un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Katanya kalo foto bertiga… yang foto bakal mati.." Itachi bergidik ngeri memikirkan amanat dari Ibunya –ceilah-

"G-gawat…" mereka bergidik ngeri. Dan tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi, dibelakang mereka sudah ada Sadako. Kenapa harus Sadako? Karena mereka berfoto di dekat sumur tua tempatnya Sadako berada.

"Kalian.. telah menggangguku…" kata Sadako sambil mendorong mereka ke sumur tua.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!" mereka bertiga berteriak. Nasib baik, tidaklah berpihak pada mereka.

Liat keadaan Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Anko dll.

"Apakah mereka akan baik baik saja?" Tanya Minato cemas.

"…Entahlah, aku tidak yakin." Jawab Kushina ragu ragu.

"Tenang saja, percaya pada mereka." Bujuk Kakashi.

"Ya.."

1 demi 1 korban sudah mulai berjatuhan, lihat dibawah ini:

1. Pein –Akatsuki-

2. Konan –Akatsuki-

3. Itachi –Akatsuki-

4. Deidara –Akatsuki-

4. Sasori –Akatsuki-

TBC.

Akatsuki: kenapa yang mati duluan anggota Akatsuki?

Author: entahlah….

Akatsuki: author bego!

Author: baru sadar?

Dei: kayaknya author lagi bad mood un! Ya sudah, jangan lupa..-

All: RIVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, i'am back with this ugly story! –sok Inggris lo-

Jahaahahah, maaf kalo chap sebelumnya ga nyambung.

Oke...

Disclaimer: Mas Ashi Kishimoto *dijemur layaknya ikan kering*

Genre: Horror,

Don't like, don't read! Riviews diperbolehkan, flame diungsikan -?-

Pein, Konan, Deidara, Itachi dan Sasori sudah tiada...

Bagaimana nasib Akatsuki yang lainnya?

Keadaan Tobi:

"Uh, makin gelap aja nih tempat?" Kisame terus menyusuri jalanan berkabut. Tak lama kemudian, Kisame merasa menggigil.

"Kok aku menggigil ya? Jangan jangan mau pipis.." tanya Kisame pada diri sendiri, lalu setelah ia selidiki dengan matanya dia menemukan sebuah toilet.

"Kebetulan ada toilet! masuk ah, mau pipis!" Kisame berlari ke toilet itu, tapi dia salah masuk toilet. Yang ia masuki adalah toilet perempuan.

"Ah, leganya. Akhirnya Tobi pipis juga." Saat Kisame hendak berjalan keluar dari toilet, ada seorang anak kecil perempuan berambut bob dan berpakaian warna merah bermain air sambil bernyanyi nyanyi.

"Loh, adik kecil. Ini kan toilet laki laki kenapa kamu masuk sini?" tanya Kisame penasaran, tapi anak itu tidak merespon melainkan terus memainkan air.

"Adik kecil namanya siapa?" tanya Kisame lagi.

"Hanako." Jawab anak itu.

"Oh, aku Kisame. Hanako kok ada disini?" tanya Kisame sok perhatian.

"Ini rumah Hanako." Jawab Hanako.

"Rumah Hanako ada disini?" tanya Kisame tidak percaya.

"Iya kak, kakak mau kan jadi teman Hanako?" tanya Hanako.

"Eh? Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?'

"Hanako kesepian, agar Hanako tidak kesepian maka Hanako harus membunuh kakak!" Hanako lalu mencekik Kisame hingga Kisame mati.

Aku adalah manusia hiu! Kita tidak akan mendengar kata kata itu lagi, menyedihkan...

Keadaan Sakura...

"Hihihihi..." seorang berambut putih memegang pundak Sakura.

"Shannaro!" "Buagh!" Sakura meninju hantu boongan yang berwujud Kuntilanak.

"Huaaah! Kuntilbapak! Eh salah, kuntilemak! Eh salah lagi, kuntilanak!" jerit Sakura histeris. Sakura mengelus dadanya.

"Ih, lama lama jadi serm juga deh. Cabut ah!" pikir Sakura sambil berlari mninggalkan tempat tadi. Di tengah jalan, Sakura menemukan sebuah sungai.

"Ah, ada sungai! Lumayan, bisa ambil minum," kata Sakura girang. Saat dia membasuh muka dan meminum air sungai itu, Sakura tertegun melihat pmandangan di depannya.

"K-kuntilanak!" Sakura histeris melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sekejap dia melihat air sungai, air sungai yang jernih tadi berubah menjadi sungai yang berisikan darah.

"D-darah! Apa ini!" Sakura mendongak ke atas, dan terdapatlah kuntilanak yang siap membunuh di depannya.

"Kau akan mati,"

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura meninggal secara mengenaskan.

Shannaro! Tidak akan ada yang berkata seperti itu lagi.

"Yondaime-sama!" tariak salah seorang anbu.

"Ada apa, Hayate?" tanya Minato yang sedang memeriksa laporang laporan yang ada di depan mejanya, ditemani Kushina dan Kakashi.

"Aku mendapat kabar, bahwa 6 anggota Akatsuki dan Sakura Haruno mati ditangan penjaga desa kita!" lapor Hayate.

"A-apa!" tanya Minato tidak percaya.

"Ini laporannya," kata Hayate sambil memberi hasil laporan.

"Ini..."

"Minato, apa sebaiknya acara ini dihentikan saja?" tanya Kushina xemas melihat laporan tersebut.

"Benar kata Kushina-san! Ini bisa membahayakan nyawa warga desa!" protes Kakashi yang ikut ikutan histeris juga.

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Kita batasi saja. Jika ada 12 orang warga mati, baru kita hentikan." Jawab Minato tegas.

"T-tapi, sens..-" tidak sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kata katanya sudah dipotong duluan dengan Minato.

"Tidak ada tapi, ini untuk melatih keberanian dan nyali warga desa untuk menghadapi musuh yang tiba tiba saja menyerang desa." Kata Minato.

"Minato benar, serahkan saja pada warga desa." Kata Tsunade yang tiba tiba datang.

"...Ya." jawab kakashi.

TBC...

Gomen, baru update. Saya males, hehe #plaaak!

Oke, riviews ya. Flame tidak diterima...!


End file.
